Waiting Hearts
by A Wild Magick Lamb
Summary: After graduation, Rachel moves to New York and Quinn stays behind in Lima and marries Finn. What happens when Quinn gets pregnant and Rachel is the only one she wants?


It had been around three years since Rachel had seen Quinn. Their last encounter had been at Puck's graduation party. Neither of them were drinking because they wanted to remember their last night together with everyone. Above all else, Quinn wanted to remember Rachel. The way she laughed, the way she sang, how her hair was the right shade of lovely brown, even those dorky sweaters that Quinn secretly loved. Quinn had kissed Rachel that night. At first, it was just a quick peck on the cheek to tell her goodbye and that she wished her all the best. But it turned into something more. Quinn didn't mean for it to. It just sort of happened that way. Maybe it was how the air was turning warm again after a cold Ohio winter. Maybe it was the way Rachel smelled, her perfume wafting into Quinn's nose as she walked. Maybe it was how the stars were scattered perfectly in the cloudless night sky. Rachel had turned to face Quinn after that peck on the cheek and Quinn had leaned down and kissed her. Rachel didn't pull away as Quinn expected her to. Quinn pulled away from Rachel whispering, "I'm sorry." Rachel looked into Quinn's beautiful eyes and said, without a doubt, "I'm not." That was the last time their paths had crossed.

A few weeks after that, Rachel got into her car and drove to New York City, never bothering to look back at the town that was too small for her. She went to Julliard and had her own small apartment up town. She got the lead role in Spring Awakening. After that, she starred in West Side Story as Maria. Rachel kept herself busy. She didn't miss Lima itself. But there was one person in that small town that she did miss, that same girl she had kissed the night of graduation. That was the only thing Rachel regretted, not telling Quinn how she felt about her. She thought it was for the best, though. Quinn had told her how it was going to play out: Quinn would be with Finn and they would stay in Lima. Rachel would go off to New York City and become a Broadway star. Rachel took Quinn's words to heart.

Quinn married Finn about a year after they graduated high school. Finn took over Burt's mechanic shop and Quinn took classes at the local community college. They managed to save up enough money for a small house in town. Quinn thought about Rachel everyday. She read the reviews in the paper, she watched her on TV receiving awards, and she listened carefully when people talked about her. Most of all, she thought about that night at Puck's graduation party. How she desperately wanted to hold onto Rachel, how she wanted to tell Rachel not to leave her in Lima, and how she wanted to tell Rachel she loved her. But she couldn't do that to Rachel. She had to let her go. Rachel was made to be a star and Quinn couldn't be the one to keep her in Lima. That's why she had to break Rachel's heart.

Rachel had kept in touch with her former glee club members over the years. She didn't get to see them as often as she would have liked, but at least they had phone conversations almost weekly. Well, she had kept in touch with everyone but Quinn and Finn. She hoped Quinn was happy with Finn and that she was doing something that she loved. That didn't stop Rachel from wishing she could rewind time and go back to that one fateful night and kiss Quinn's lips over and over again. Then she would tell Quinn to come to New York City with her and they would live happily ever after. Quinn had Rachel's heart and Rachel doubted Quinn knew it. Rachel hadn't even dated anyone since she had moved to the big apple. It was like her heart was waiting.

Rachel was on her way out the door one morning when her phone rang. She hesitated to answer it. She was already going to be late for rehearsals for the new show she was going to be starring in. When she saw that it was Kurt calling, she decided to answer.

"Hey Kurt! I would really love to talk right now but I'm going to be late for rehearsals. Can I call you later?"

"Hello to you too, Rachel. Normally, I would say yes to your question. But this is really important and I need to talk to you right now."

Rachel felt a rush of worry run through her body. Was something wrong with Kurt?

"It's about Quinn."

Rachel panicked. What had happened? Was Quinn hurt? Was Quinn….god, she hated to even think it…dead? She started to feel a lump forming in her throat and tears welling up in her eyes even before she knew what was going.

"Rachel, are you there?"

"Yes, Kurt, sorry. What's going on?"

"I just talked to Finn. Quinn's pregnant. She's pregnant and freaking out. The only person she wants to see or even talk to is….you."

Rachel felt at least some the panic leave her body. Quinn wasn't hurt. But she was pregnant. She was pregnant and she wanted Rachel.

"Kurt, I'm going to pack some of my stuff then I'm going to the airport."

"Are you sure? You're just going to pack up and leave?"

"I have to, Kurt. I have to be there for her."

"You've always loved her, haven't you?"

"And you've always known."

"Of course, I'm Kurt freaking Hummel, for god's sake."

Rachel hung up the phone and quickly started throwing clothes into a suitcase. She hailed a cab to the airport and on the way called the director of the show saying she had a family emergency and had to go home right away. She felt a little bad about fibbing, but as far as she was concerned, Quinn would always be her family.

She was able to book a flight from NYC to Ohio that left in just about an hour. She breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to wait very long. She sat in the terminal as she awaited her flight. She thought about Quinn and how she must have been terrified. After she had Beth and gave her up to Shelby, she had never been the same. Rachel didn't think she would be able to do much to quell Quinn's feelings, but at least she could be there for her. But what about Finn? Why was Quinn not leaning on him for support right now? Rachel hoped her questions would be answered when she got to Lima.

After a two hour flight, and more questions that popped into Rachel's head, the plane finally landed in Cincinnati. Rachel dads had come to pick her up from the airport. Of course, she was happy to see them but she wanted to get to Quinn right away. Her dads drove her to Quinn and Finn's home.

Rachel could feel that lump in her throat forming again as she approached the small house with a beautiful front porch and cozy swing. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by Finn Hudson. He gave her a hug and lopsided smile, that same one he had ever since Rachel had know him. He led her up to their bedroom, where Quinn was sitting on the bed, staring outside the window.

"Quinn, honey? Rachel's here."

Quinn slowly turned around to face Rachel. Quinn looked even more beautiful than Rachel had remembered. Her blonde hair was cut short, but those eyes. Her eyes remained Rachel's favorite part about her. Quinn had tears streaming down her face as she choked out, "You came."

Rachel gave her a broken smile as she said, "Of course I did, Quinn."

No more words were spoken as Rachel sat down on the bed with Quinn and hugged her. She hugged her like she had never hugged someone in her life. Just to be there with Quinn was enough for her. Eventually they laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Rachel woke up to hear strange sounds coming from the bathroom. She noticed Quinn was gone. She ran to the bathroom to find Quinn on her knees, head over the toilet. Rachel kneeled down and held back Quinn's hair. When Quinn was finally done throwing up, she rolled over and rested her head on the cool edge of the bathtub. Rachel sat down next to her, and grasped Quinn's hand in her own.

"I guess we can't sit here in silence forever", Quinn finally spoke.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, "Tell me everything."

Quinn took a sharp breath in, "I found out I was pregnant three days ago. I was throwing up every morning. I just thought I had a stomach bug or something. I mean I should know, obviously. But I just didn't want to believe it. You know Finn and I have only had sex twice? Once on our wedding night, then once about 4 months ago. We've been married for two years, and we've only had sex twice. How crazy is that? When I found out I was pregnant, I cried for two days straight. Finn didn't know what to do. I wouldn't let him touch me or hardly even speak to me. I'm so scared, Rachel. I don't feel like I can do this again. Not after Beth. Finn asked me if there was anyone he could call to help me. I said you, Rachel."

Rachel took a minute to let Quinn's words sink in.

"Yes, you can, Quinn. You can because I'm going to be here with you as long as you let me be. I'm not going anywhere."

"But what about your new show? What about Julliard?"

"How did you know about my new show?"

"This is Lima, Rachel. Word travels fast", Quinn chuckled.

"I can't leave you here and go back to New York City. I just can't. Quinn, I…."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. It was Finn, of course. He poked his head in through the bathroom door.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?"

"Just go away, Finn!" Quinn shouted.

"Honey, please, I'm just trying to help you."

"You could have helped me four months ago when I asked you to wear a condom and you didn't!"

"Quinn, we're married!"

"I don't care, Finn, just get the hell away from me!"

With that, Finn spun on his heels and walked away.

Rachel stood up and then helped Quinn get up, not a very easy task.

"Do you want to come to my dads with me, Quinn? They have two spare bedrooms now that I haven't lived there in a while."

Quinn only nodded her head. Rachel helped Quinn pack some of her things.

Rachel drove Quinn's car to her dad's home. Rachel went inside and explained about Quinn. Her dads were very understanding and came out to the car to help Quinn with her things.

Once Quinn was settled in, she quickly fell asleep, breathing in the familiar scent of the Berry's. Rachel peaked in on a sleeping Quinn every hour just to make sure she was ok. Once Rachel was satisfied Quinn would sleep through the night, she went to bed herself.

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night, hearing crying and quivering sounds from Quinn's room. She quickly ran down the hall and opened Quinn's door. Quinn was lying in bed, sobbing. Rachel laid down in the bed with her, and put her arm around Quinn's belly. She nuzzled her head into Quinn's neck and just let Quinn cry her pain out.  
>Once Quinn had cried until her eyes were dry, Rachel began to sing. She sang the opening parts to I Feel PrettyUnpretty. Quinn smiled as she recognized the duet they had sang together in high school. It wasn't long before Quinn's quiet, low voice was singing along. Rachel sang until Quinn fell asleep.

Rachel awoke in the morning, glad Quinn was still sleeping. She quietly tried to get out of the bed without waking Quinn up, but Quinn's hand reached for hers.

"Please, don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Quinn. I was just going to make you some breakfast."

"Can we talk before you do that?"

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

That lump in Rachel's throat was back again as Quinn began, "I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm sorry for the things I said to you in high school. Particularly that one day in the auditorium. I just wanted you to live your dream because you were destined for more than this small town. I'm sorry I kissed you at Puck's party. I'm not sorry about the actual kiss, but I'm sorry that I kissed you and then let you go. I thought I had to let you go because it was the best for you. Most of all, I'm sorry for letting you leave without saying a proper goodbye and not keeping in touch with you, because there's nothing more that I want than to hear your voice on the phone and to hear about your latest and greatest role."

Rachel's eyes had tears in them as she said, "Can I ask you a question?"

Quinn nodded, begging her to say anything.

"Do you love Finn?"

Quinn drew in a deep breath, "No. No, I don't. I love….I love….you. Rachel, I love you. I've been in love with you for so long but I didn't want to hold you back."

Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn with as much passion as she could muster.

"You could never hold me back, Quinn. I love you. I love you so much it almost killed me to be away from you for three years."

By that time, tears were streaming down both their faces. Love had finally caught up with them.

That same day, Quinn went back to her and Finn's home. She talked with Finn about them and their marriage and their soon to be baby. She explained to him about her and Rachel. She said how she was sorry that she used to him because she didn't want to be lonely when Rachel left for New York City.

When she was done talking, Finn exploded into a rage, "How could you do this to me, Quinn? We've been married for two years and you just now decide that you want to be with Rachel? Well, that's fine, Quinn, go be with Rachel! I didn't even want a kid in the first place!"

Quinn was stunned, "Do you really mean that Finn? You don't want a baby?"

"HELL NO! Do you know how expensive those things are? We can't afford a baby, Quinn! We can't afford to raise it. You have to give that baby up for adoption, Quinn!"

"There is no "we", Finn. We're done. And I'm not giving the baby up."

"Oh, so you think you and Rachel are gonna go back to New York City and raise this baby together? Get real, Quinn. Rachel's here for you now, but what about after the baby is born? Her life is in New York. She'll pack up and leave again. Just like she did three years ago!"

Tears stung Quinn's eyes as she ran out of the house. She got in her car and drove. She drove until the tears clouding her eyes forced her to stop. She parked her car at her favorite place in Lima, the lake. She got out and sat down by the flowing stream, crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Finn's words filled her mind. What did she expect? For Rachel to stay in Lima and they would raise this baby together? No, Quinn couldn't let Rachel do that. This wasn't Rachel's problem. Quinn had gotten herself into this mess.

She stayed at the lake until her eyes got droopy. She was going to have to sleep soon. She drove back to the Berry's and marched up the stairs, not speaking to Rachel on her way up.

She had barely sat down when Rachel came barging through the door.

"Quinn Fabray! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! You can't just disappear like that! I've been calling your phone for hours!"

"Rachel, just go away."

"No, Quinn. I will just not go away. If there's something wrong, you need to tell me! You can't just leave with no explanation!"

"You did."

"What are you talking about, Quinn?"

"You left. Three years ago, you left, and you never looked back."

"Quinn, you think I never looked back? I wanted to come back here everyday for three years. You told me to leave. You told me I was made for better things than this small town. That's why I left. I wanted to succeed and for you to be proud of me. When Kurt told me that you were pregnant and freaking out and asking for me, I didn't think twice as I got on that plane and came here. I'm here for you, Quinn, and you will not push me away!"

"But what about after this, Rachel? What about after the baby is born? I'm keeping the baby, Rachel. Finn and I are getting a divorce. He doesn't want the baby, he told me today. I can't give it up for adoption. I can't go through that again. You'll be here with me through my pregnancy, but what about after that? You'll get on that plane and go back to New York, where your life is!" Quinn was yelling by that point.

Honestly, Rachel hadn't thought too much into the future. She just knew she had to be there with Quinn through this. If Rachel ever wanted Quinn in her life again, this was the time. She didn't just want Quinn right now, she wanted her for forever.

Rachel took a deep breath in as she asked Quinn, "Do you want to be with me? Do you want to marry me and do you and this baby want to come back to New York with me?"

Quinn was shocked, stunned, perplexed. She didn't think Rachel would say those words to her. She thought Rachel would run back to New York, glad she didn't have to put up with an emotional Quinn as she raised her baby alone.

"I'm not leaving you, Quinn. Not after all this time. We should have been together a long time ago. But I can't leave you. I love you so much. I already love our baby."

Our baby. Rachel had said our baby. Not your baby, but ours.

"Our baby?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, our baby. If you and the baby will have me. I want to marry you, Quinn. And then I want all three of us to move back to New York after the baby is born. We'll have to get a bigger apartment of course. I don't want to pressure you, Quinn. But nothing would make me happier."

Rachel presented Quinn with a beautiful diamond ring. Quinn gasped, "Rachel! When did you get this? Oh my gosh, it's beautiful! But…it's…it's for me?"

Rachel giggled, "Of course it's for you. I bought this ring with my first big paycheck. I always knew it'd be you, Quinn. Our paths just had to cross again. My heart waited for you. So, Quinn Fabray, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? After you get a divorce from Finn, that is."

Quinn choked out, "Yes, Rachel. I'll marry you."

A month later, Quinn and Finn got divorced as Finn didn't want anything to do with Rachel or Quinn or the baby.

Rachel and Quinn got married eight months into Quinn's pregnancy. To some people, it may have seemed rushed and hurried but with hearts like Rachel's and Quinn's, it was the perfect love story. It may have even seemed crazy. Two girls haven't talked for three years. One moved to New York to pursue her dreams of being on Broadway, the other married her high school boyfriend and stayed in Lima. The one that stayed in Lima got pregnant but didn't even love her husband in the first place so she called upon the one in New York. The one in New York came to Lima to help with the pregnancy. The two confess their love for each other and the one that is pregnant, divorces her husband, and marries the other girl. At least that's how the story got around Lima.

Rachel was on the phone with Kurt, filling him on the details about her and Quinn and the baby when Quinn came rushing in the living room where Rachel was on the phone.

"My water broke! The baby's coming! OH MY GOD the baby's coming, Rachel!"

Rachel sprung up, didn't even hang up the phone, and grabbed Quinn's hospital bag that she had meticulously packed a month prior. Rachel helped Quinn in the car and they sped off to the hospital. Rachel couldn't believe the day was finally here. Her life was about to change forever.

They quickly got to the hospital and Quinn was rushed into the delivery room. The baby was coming fast! Rachel was helped into scrubs by one of the nurses and entered the delivery room to find Quinn hanging on to the rails, screaming in pain. Rachel rushed over and held her hand. Quinn stopped screaming for a moment when she realized Rachel's hand was holding hers.

"You're still here."

"Quinn, I don't know how many times I have to tell you. I love you. We're going to raise this baby together. I'm not going anywhere. Now, push!"

Quinn pushed with all her might, and she breathed life into a beautiful baby girl.

"It's a girl!" the doctor proclaimed.

Both Rachel and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief as the baby was found to be of healthy weight and size, with no recognizable medical problems.

"What should we name her?" Quinn asked Rachel as Quinn held their beautiful baby in her arms. They had waited until she was born to pick out a name, thinking it would come to them once they saw her face and held her in their arms.

"Lea. She looks like a Lea."

Quinn looked down at the baby nestled in her arms as she whispered, "Welcome to the world, Lea. Your momma and I are sure glad you're here."

Rachel cried as Quinn called her Lea's momma.

Rachel and Quinn spent a couple of months at the Berry's after Lea was born. Rachel's dads helped out with the baby so they could get adjusted to life as parents.

When Lea turned three months old, they packed up their belongings and got on a plane headed for New York.

As the plane took off down the run way, Quinn looked over at Rachel, holding a sleeping Lea in her arms. She smiled, thinking about how she could not imagine life without Rachel or Lea now.


End file.
